


Harry's Birthday Message

by CinnamonFreckle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Being Harry, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonFreckle/pseuds/CinnamonFreckle
Summary: Harry receives a birthday message which causes something of a panic.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Harry's Birthday Message

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the official prompt:  
> Person A receives a birthday card from Person B. The card reads "Happy Birthday to someone I think about as often as I think about myself." How Person A reacts is up to you!
> 
> As soon as I read this I could just imagine a panicking Harry Potter - so here he is.
> 
> Unbeta'd, errors are my own.

“But why would he write that in my birthday card” whined Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes skyward, as this was the 5th time in as many minutes that Harry had asked the question. 

“Maybe he wanted to let you know that he was thinking of you mate,” said Ron around a mouthful of his sandwich.

“Yes, Ron” sighed Hermione, “I think the phrase, 'Happy Birthday to someone I think about as often as I think about myself', suggests he is thinking about Harry”. Harry was slightly concerned that one of these days Hermione would lose an eye with the strength that she rolled them when dealing with his and Ron’s latest personal issues.

“But why would Blaise Zabini write that he thinks about me” Harry moaned, putting his head in his hands. “I mean, why would he even send me a birthday card.”

“Harry” Ron commented, “as much as I am enjoying this personal crisis you are having, it would be wonderful if we could finish having lunch. If it helps, Blaise was a self-obsessed Slytherin at School, so I guess he wants you to know that he’s thinking about you lots”.

“I know that Ron, but why does he want me to know that he’s thinking about me at all.” 

“Harry, why don’t you just ask him?” questioned Hermione.

“Hermione” Harry exclaimed, looking horrified “I can’t do that”.

“Yeah Hermione, Harry can’t just go up to the bloke and have a reasonable conversation with him, or I don’t know send him an owl, asking him why” Ron chuckled.

“Oh thanks you two, very helpful. I thought I would at least get some sympathy from you both. I mean what if he is up to something, what if it's a ploy to get my attention.” At this point Hermione could see that Harry was working himself up into a full on panic.

“Harry, calm down” Hermione tried in her most soothing tones. “Blaise Zabini was known as being Italian, selfish and a bit of a playboy at school, but he’s never been involved in anything dark. The Zabini’s were very careful to make sure that they stayed neutral. The most likely thing is that he’s just trying to get your attention, and let's be honest he has succeeded.”

“Maybe you’re right Hermione” Harry murmured.

“When is she not mate” commented Ron, “she wouldn’t be our Hermione otherwise”. Harry chuckled at this, and looked to be at least some way towards being in better spirits. 

As Harry said his goodbyes and went to leave the Ministry canteen, Hermione called out to him, “Oh and Harry, think about what I said, maybe you should ask Blaise why he sent you a birthday card.”

Hermione’s words echoed around Harry’s head for the next few hours. Try as he might he couldn’t get either her words nor Blaise’s birthday card out of his head. He had tried to remember what Blaise was like, but all that kept going around his head were the words, ‘Italian’, ‘playboy’, and most disturbing of all ‘hot’. Harry had known that he was attracted to men for a while now, it being one of the main reasons that his previous relationship with Ginny hadn’t worked out, however, he had never thought or considered any of his school contemporaries as potential partners.

Taking a deep breath, and summoning up all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry picked up his quill and started writing.

_‘Dear Blaise, Thank you for your kind birthday wishes. I have to be honest and say that your card caught me by surprise, but perhaps that was your intention.I think I need to know how often you think about yourself in order to decide whether your comments were a compliment or an insult. Perhaps we could go for a drink sometime and you could enlighten me. Harry.’_

Harry quickly rolled up the parchment, and attached it to his owl before he could lose his nerve.

As Blaise was settling in for the evening, he noticed an owl waiting for him. Unrolling the parchment, he smirked, and immediately went to write a response. A drink with Harry Potter sounded like an excellent way to spend an evening, and who knows where that could lead.


End file.
